dccomicsfannonfandomcom-20200215-history
Rachel Roth (Earth-300)
: As the daughter of a demon and a Thanagarian, RavenHawk as a host of unique abilities both physical and magical. Thanagarian Half * : As a Thanagarian, RavenHawk possesses several gifts that are common to members of her race, but set her apart from normal humans. A Thanagarian's life span is significantly greater than that of a normal human being. In the prime of her life, RavenHawk was actually older than many of Earth's senior citizens. A Thanagarian is also physically heartier than the average Earth human. They are stronger, with greater stamina and a greater resistance to pain. Thanagarians also possess enhanced senses. :* :* :* :* : RavenHawk's eyesight is more acute than a normal human and her range of vision is similar to that of a bird. :* : Her auditory senses are also particularly acute and she can perceive sounds with greater clarity than the average human. :* She can fly without magic using her wings. ::* Demon Half :* : RavenHawk can generate darkness from herself and project it forward to attack her enemies. This darkness normally takes the form of a giant raven. ::* : With her soul-self able to be molded into any shape, RavenHawk often creates simple domes or walls that acts as barriers against attack. She can project solid bolts to be used as projectiles, or a steady stream of solid force. She can make razor sharp blades to cut through obstacles, claws that can restrain foes, and floating platforms to ride on. ::* : She can erect unusually strong shields of sheer telekinetic and dark energy around herself and others for protection. :* : RavenHawk can sense the feelings of other. She constantly feels all the emotions of others and must learn to control them or they will overwhelm her. :* : She can also use her empathy to steal emotions from others, rendering them emotionally "numb". :* : She can absorb the pain of injured people to ease their suffering, and induce rapid healing. This cannot be done to major injuries. :* : RavenHawk can manifest her "Soul-Self" through astral projection. It normally takes the form of either her human shape or a giant ravenhawk. :* : Through the use of her soul-self, RavenHawk can project her consciousness into the mind, for therapeutic purposes (to aid in her own meditation, or to help calm an agitated ally), or for offensive attacks, rendering her enemies unconscious. :* : RavenHawk has the ability to move objects with mind. :* : Using her soul-self in conjunction with her demonic abilities she can force herself through the time-stream and even bring passengers. :* : It also serves as a way to travel into other dimensions. Using her soul-self, she can teleport herself and others over vast distances. :* : RavenHawk has a wide arcane knowledge, possessing a vast library of mystic tomes, spellbooks and ancient scrolls. She know how to make potions, use mystical objects like charms and talismans, and can even performed elaborate magical rituals. | Abilities = * : RavenHawk is an expert at hand-to-hand combat and employs a wide range of weaponry as part of her crime-fighting arsenal. * : Through the use of the Absorbascon, RavenHawk is fluent in many Earth languages. Her unique physiology also enables her to verbally communicate with birds. * : The high-level spells she casts are usually spoken out loud; though she does have some practice in casting nonverbal spells to give herself more of an advantage over her opponents. * * * | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = She is a mix of Raven and Hawkgirl. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Demons Category:Hybrid Characters Category:Thanagarian/Demon Hybrid Azarathians Category:Raven